


The Princess And The Royal Ball

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki had always known he was born to be a princess, but when his mother died and his step-father forced him to act like a man, he felt like his dreams were crushed. That was until the Royal Ball.





	The Princess And The Royal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comedic parody of Cinderella. No disrespect or offence is meant towards any member of the band.

            Once upon a time, there was a young man named Yoshiki who lived with his mother, his step-father Toshi, and step-brother Pata.

            Toshi had no love for his step-son and spent his days singing “healing music” to elderly people to cure their various illnesses. In short, he was a con-artist though this wasn’t entirely his fault, as thanks to a man named Masaya, he honestly believed what he was doing was beneficial.

            His step-brother Pata hated Yoshiki for his blond hair and pale skin but most of all because Yoshiki chose to spend his days prancing about in dresses as if he was a princess and not a young man. Why should he act like a perfect gentleman, whilst his brother went around acting like a spoilt princess?

            One day Yoshiki’s mother died and the one person who defended him was gone. His dresses were taken from him and he was forced to wear gender appropriate clothes.

            “It’s not fair!” Yoshiki shouted in the middle of a temper tantrum. “If I want to wear dresses then I should be allowed to wear dresses!”

            “Go to your room.” Toshi snapped, growing weary of his step-son’s complaints.

            “I hate you!” Yoshiki screamed as he stormed upstairs.

 

            From that day on Yoshiki’s life became miserable. He spent his days studying and learning how to act like a gentleman. His nights were filled with hours of learning the male steps to ballroom dances and the proper etiquette in treating a lady.

            “I don’t even want a wife! I want a husband!” Yoshiki snapped one day making, his step-father lose his temper and lash out and hit his step-son.

            “Why can’t you be more like Pata?” Toshi demanded, as Yoshiki clutched his sore cheek. “Why can’t you be into manly things and aim to be a useful member of society?”

            “Because I don’t want to!” Yoshiki screamed stamping his foot. “I want to marry a rich prince and spend my days as a princess ordering around servants and looking beautiful!”

            “You’re a man!” Toshi shouted at him. “You shall start acting like one!”

            “No, I won’t!” Yoshiki snapped stamping his foot again.

            “You’re so spoilt!” Toshi complained, grabbing Yoshiki’s arms. “I’m sick of this cross-dressing nonsense. From now on you will wear your hair short and have those ridiculous nails cut off!”

            “No!” Yoshiki shouted but Toshi ignored his shouts and tears and had Yoshiki’s hair cut to shoulder length and his nails were cut to a sensible length. That night Yoshiki cried himself to sleep, wishing his mother was still alive. She had been happy with him just as he was. All he had to do to keep her happy was practise piano for a few hours a day. Why had his life gone so horribly wrong?

 

            The next morning he was woken up by his step brother Pata, who glared at him annoyed.  
            “Father wants you to come hunting with me,” Pata complained with a snarl. “Knowing you, you’ll cry when we catch a rabbit for dinner.”

            “No!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “I won’t take in such a cruel past time!”

            “Well I don’t want you there either,” Pata complained. “To be quite honest you’re an embarrassment to the whole family but father thinks hunting will help you become a man so you have to come.”

            “No!” Yoshiki screamed again but Pata only rolled his eyes and informed him he had twenty minutes to get dressed.

 

            Days passed in a similar fashion and Yoshiki’s hope of a better life began to fade. Maybe if he did as Toshi wanted, he’d be treated kinder? No! Doing what Toshi wanted was against his whole being. He was born to be a pretty princess, not a noble gentleman! He’d hate living that kind of life!

            Growing more and more depressed, Yoshiki’s only pleasure came from playing the piano. It was the one thing Toshi hadn’t taken from him, as he knew how much it meant to Yoshiki’s mother that he knew how to play.

            However one day there was a knock on the door. Being the only one downstairs at the time Yoshiki answered it and was greeted by a royal messenger who handed him two invitations.

            Taking the one addressed to himself he opened it and saw that the young Prince Taiji was having a royal ball. Excited, as he knew Taiji was into men, he began to wonder what he could possibly wear to such an occasion.

            “Who was that?” Toshi asked, appearing from upstairs.

            “A royal messenger has invited me to a royal ball!” Yoshiki exclaimed happily, showing Toshi the letter. “There’s one for Pata too.”

            “Why have you both been invited to this party?” Toshi asked taking, his son’s invite from Yoshiki.

            “Because the prince is looking for a husband!” Yoshiki exclaimed happily. “Wouldn’t it be great if it was me?”

            “No!” Toshi snapped, snatching the invite from Yoshiki’s hand. “If the prince is marrying anyone from this family, it will be Pata or myself. You don’t deserve a prince!”

            “I was born to marry a prince!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “And you weren’t even invited!”

            “The prince doesn’t know who Hayashi Yoshiki is.” Toshi replied with a grin, as he headed to tell his son the good news. It dawned on Yoshiki that Toshi was going to go under his name and devastated he burst into tears. How was he going to marry a prince now that he couldn’t go to the ball?”

 

            “I don’t want to marry anyone!” Taiji complained as his parents informed him of the ball they were throwing in his honour.

            “Don’t be silly it’s about time you settle down with a nice young man!” His parents complained. “We accept your sexuality.  Why won’t you accept our wish to have you married?”

            “What if I don’t like anyone?” Taiji asked.

            “You will,” His mother announced. “I know it in my heart. Tonight you will find a nice young man and have your happily ever after.”

            “Don’t count on it,” Taiji sighed. “But if it makes you happy, I’ll make an effort to find someone, on the condition that if I don’t like anyone there you’ll leave me alone.”

            “You have to make a satisfactory effort.” His father warned and Taiji nodded his agreement. He would try his hardest to find a man because what was the worst that could happen? Either way he’d end up happy.

 

            The night of the ball came and Yoshiki watched enviously as Pata and Toshi got ready to leave. He silently scoffed at their outfits but kept his opinions quiet for once.

            “We’re going now,” Toshi called. “You can do whatever you want tonight.”

            “The only thing I want to do is go to the ball!” Yoshiki complained, as he sat pouting at the top of the stairs.

            “Well you can’t,” Toshi replied. “I have your invite.”

            “I hate you!” Yoshiki screamed as the two men left but they ignored him completely. With a sigh he got up and went to his room, where he threw himself face first on his bed to cry. It wasn’t fair! Nothing was fair! Why couldn’t he go to the ball?

            Suddenly there was a flash of pink light in his room and as he sat up and wiped his eyes he noticed the sudden appearance of a pink haired man wearing black robes.         

            “Who are you?” Yoshiki demanded, deliberately ignoring any manners he had been taught.

            “I am your fairy god father, hide!” The pink haired man said with a smile.

            “Fairy god father?” Yoshiki repeated. “Wait FAIRY god father?”

            “Actually. I’m a sorcerer but fairy sounds a lot prettier!” hide explained with a smile.

            “It does.” Yoshiki agreed. “Why are you here?”

            “To help out my god son. Why else?” hide informed him. “What Toshi did to you was wrong. You were destined to go to that ball and I shall make it so!”

            “How?” Yoshiki asked. “Even if you can get me an invite. I have nothing to wear and no way to get there!”

            “I have magic remember?” hide asked. “Let’s see. First you need to be invited. Seeing as Toshi stole your name. I shall give you a name of another. Sakamoto Yoshiki. That will do.”

            “Sakamoto?” Yoshiki repeated as hide waved his hand across some paper. To his amazement the paper morphed into a proper invite to the party.

            “There you’re invited Sakamoto-San.” Hide announced proudly. “Now for your clothes. How would you like to look? Leather? Lace? Frills?”

            “Like a beautiful princess!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “In an elegant blue ball gown. with long blond waves of hair and a diamond tiara!”

            “I see,” hide said with a smile, as he yanked the curtains from Yoshiki’s window. “This shall be your gown!” He announced, as his very touch turned the curtains into a gorgeous ball gown. Next he placed his hand on Yoshiki’s head and his hair began to grow and wave into long blond curls, just like Yoshiki had asked for.

            “Your mother had the most beautiful jewellery. You can wear that. I think she owned a tiara.” hide announced.

            “She did but Toshi has it locked in a safe.” Yoshiki complained.

            “Show me the safe.” hide ordered and Yoshiki did as he was told. It was no trouble for hide to magically unlock it and Yoshiki quickly selected the jewellery he needed to complete his outfit.

            “Here are some shoes.” Hide announced, taking a pair of heels that had belonged to Yoshiki’s mother and making them Yoshiki’s size.

            “My mother had good taste,” Yoshiki commented recognising the shoes. “I wish you could hang out with me all the time.”

            “I’m far too busy to help you dress like a woman all the time!” hide complained. “I have girls to kidnap!”

            “Kidnap?” Yoshiki asked in alarm.

            “It’s not what you’re thinking!” hide quickly explained. “I’m not a paedophile or anything like that.”

            “I hope not.” Yoshiki responded.

            “Seriously. I just help them escape their evil mothers!” hide explained, as Yoshiki walked out shaking his head. “I’m telling the truth!” hide shouted after Yoshiki.

            “I’m not listening!” Yoshiki shouted back, as he shut his bedroom door for privacy as he got changed.

 

            Whilst Yoshiki got dressed, hide busied himself turning a pumpkin into a coach, some mice into horses and a dog into a driver. Eventually Yoshiki appeared looking every inch a princess and studied hide’s work.

            “Where did those horses come from?” Yoshiki asked.

            “I changed some mice into them.” hide boasted.

            “You do realise we have a couple of horses left in the stables, right?” Yoshiki asked, with his hands on his hips.

            “Now you tell me!” hide exclaimed annoyed.

            “You never asked!” Yoshiki retorted annoyed. “Oh well, it’s too late now!”

            “You must be home by midnight,” hide continued. “It’s very important.”

            “Why midnight?” Yoshiki complained.

            “Because that’s your curfew!” hide responded.

            “Yeah like 8 years ago! I’m an adult now!” Yoshiki exclaimed.

            “Oh right, yeah, sorry about that.” hide muttered.

            “It doesn’t matter. See ya!” Yoshiki said getting into the carriage.

            “Wait! You still have to be home at midnight! I set all the spells to end at that time to make sure you were home by curfew!” hide called after Yoshiki, who glared at him furiously. “Stop being so spoilt! At least you get to go!” hide reminded the ungrateful young man.

            “Yeah thanks!” Yoshiki called back, with just the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 

            When Yoshiki arrived at the ball it was already in full swing. He spotted his step-brother straight away. He was hard to miss in that bright yellow shirt and silver glitter covered trousers. Toshi wasn’t far away and so Yoshiki headed to the other end of the room. He needed to find the prince but to his horror he realised that was exactly who Pata and Toshi were talking to. He realised the prince was obviously bored and smiled to himself. He had no competition there.

            “Excuse me miss,” A woman said tapping his shoulder. “I’m afraid no women are allowed at this party.”

            “But I’m a man!” Yoshiki exclaimed.

            “Oh, I’m so sorry!” The woman exclaimed. She must be the queen, Yoshiki realised as he looked around the room and spotted no other woman, except a few men dressed like them. “You look so convincing you had me fooled. I must show you to my son. It’s simply amazing that a man can look so good in a dress!”

            “Thank you.” Yoshiki said, politely curtseying and following the queen to the prince. He’d only been here a few minutes but already he had the queen’s favour! Things were going well. Wait, what if Toshi or Pata recognised him! They were still talking to the Prince Taiji!

            “Taiji, dear, you have to meet this man!” The queen exclaimed. “Look at him. He looks just like a real woman!”

            “He really does.” Taiji agreed, studying the young man curiously.

            “Yes but Pata is really smart!” Toshi pointed out, pushing his son into Taiji.

            “Excuse me?! Taiji exclaimed. “Did you just touch me?!”

            “I’m sorry I…” Pata exclaimed.

            “get this man out of here!” Taiji screamed, stamping his foot. “Nobody touches me! Nobody!”

            “It was an accident!” Pata complained, as he was dragged away from Taiji.

            “Get rid of him too.” Taiji announced, pointing at Toshi. “He’s obviously far too old for me. I don’t know how he got in here!”

            “He must have stolen an invite,” The queen agreed. “Guards, please get this imposter out of the palace.”

            “Impostor! I have you know I’m only 24!” Toshi complained, as he to was dragged out of the palace.

            “What is your name?” The queen asked, once the disturbance had died down.

            “Yoshiki.” Yoshiki replied truthfully.           

            “Yoshiki,” Taiji repeated in awe. “Would you like to dance?”

            “What? You’re actually going to dance with someone tonight!” His mother exclaimed excited.

            “How could I ignore this beautiful flower?” Taiji asked. “He’s the man of my dreams. At least on the surface and let’s face it; That’s all that matters to me.”

            “Looks are important.” Yoshiki agreed. as he accepted Taiji’s hand and they began to dance.

           

            The night passed quickly, and Taiji and Yoshiki got on perfectly. They were both spoilt, vain and liked to get their own way. Things were perfect, until Yoshiki noticed the time. Five minutes until 12.

            “You stood on my toe!” Yoshiki shouted, pulling away from Taiji.

            “I did not!” Taiji exclaimed, having no memory of standing on Yoshiki’s foot. Mainly because he hadn’t.

            “You so did!” Yoshiki exclaimed, ripping of his shoe and throwing it at Taiji. “See what you’ve done to my foot?”

            “It looks fine to me!” A stunned Taiji exclaimed but it was too late, Yoshiki was already running out of the room.

            “What is with him?” Taiji wondered, as he picked up the shoe and watched his princess leave.

 

            “Why did you pick that argument?” hide asked, as Yoshiki ran past him and down the castle steps. His second shoe clutched firmly in his hand.

            “Because it’s easier than saying goodbye.” Yoshiki explained, just as the clock struck midnight.

            “I knew you’d leave it to the last minute,” hide said, rolling his eyes. “You’re always one to cause unnecessary drama.”

            “I do not!” Yoshiki exclaimed, just as his dress returned to curtains which he used to wrap around himself.

            “Yes you do!” hide exclaimed. “You always have.”

            “I do not!” Yoshiki snapped, stamping his foot as his long hair fell away, leaving him with the straight shoulder length hair he’d had before hide had helped him out.

            “Fine you don’t,” hide ‘agreed’. “Want a lift home?”

            “No! I’ll walk!” Yoshiki snapped.

            “What, in nothing but curtains?” hide teased.

            “Yes!” Yoshiki exclaimed.

            “Do you want me to make it rain too? For dramatic effect?” hide asked.

            “That would be nice,” Yoshiki agreed and sure enough it began to rain. “Thanks.”

            “You really do like drama, don’t you!” hide called after Yoshiki, as he began to walk home in the rain.

            “Maybe a little!” Yoshiki admitted.

            “Crazy. He’s totally crazy.” hide muttered, as the blond headed home.

 

            “Where have you been?” Toshi asked, as a drenched Yoshiki got home.

            “And why are you wearing your curtains?” Pata asked curious.

            “I went for a walk.” Yoshiki responded, walking past them and heading to his room.

            “I’m not so sure he’s totally sane.” Pata muttered, as a suspicious Toshi wondered what Yoshiki had truly been up to. Surely he couldn’t have been the princess at the ball? They did look alike but the princess hair was far too long to be Yoshiki’s. He was just being paranoid.

            A few days passed, in which nothing special happened but on the third day a visitor appeared at the door.

            “I’m looking for Yoshiki!” Prince Taiji announced. “I know he lives here.”

            “How do you know Yoshiki?” Pata, who had opened the door, exclaimed.

            “I’m Yoshiki!” Yoshiki called ,running towards the door before he recognised the prince.

            “Sakamoto Yoshiki?” Taiji asked.

            “No! Hayashi Yoshiki!” Yoshiki corrected, as he realised he was about to be found out.

            “No. You’re defiantly my Yoshiki,” Taiji replied. “The princess at my ball.”

            “You weren’t allowed at the ball!” Pata accused. “Father! Father! Father!”

            “What?” Toshi asked, as he too appeared.

            “Yoshiki went to the ball and now the prince has come for him!” Pata complained.

            “What is going on?” Taiji snapped.

            “I’ll explain,” Yoshiki announced. “My step father stole my invite! I am Hayashi Yoshiki but he went in my place. I had to fake my way in under the name Sakamoto Yoshiki.”

            “That is awful!” Taiji exclaimed. “How could you do that to your son?!”

            “Step-son,” Toshi corrected. “And because I wanted you to fall for my son, Pata!”

            “I wouldn’t fall for your son Pata if he was the last man on earth!” Taiji exclaimed.

            “I’m sorry I lied to you.” Yoshiki apologised, with a pout and big deer eyes.

            “That’s ok,” Taiji responded. “Though I would like to know what happened to your beautiful hair.”

            “He cut it off!” Yoshiki accused, pointing at Toshi. “He’s horrible to me Taiji! Please help me!”

            “He is horrible!” Taiji agreed. “Come on Princess, let me take you to my castle where you belong!”

            “If I go, can I be a princess all the time and order servants about and play the piano?” Yoshiki asked hopefully.

            “As long as you make love to me whenever I ask, I don’t care what you do!” Taiji promised.

            “Deal,” Yoshiki agreed, as he happily let Taiji lead him away from his evil family. “Though one thing. How did you know where I lived?”

            “It was your shoe!” Taiji explained. “The one you threw at me had your address written on the bottom.”

            “I wonder how that got there.” Yoshiki muttered, looking perfectly innocent despite being the one who wrote on the shoe.

            “Yeah, that was weird.” Taiji agreed, as he helped Yoshiki into his carriage. “Princess, your castle awaits.”


End file.
